Edward Cullen, PI
by Mily3448
Summary: Edward is a private investigator, hired by Mike to discover information about Bella. But when Edward joins her college and learns just how fascinating Bella is, will Edward be able to focus on just his job?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: These characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Edward's POV

At 11:47 PM, I decided to close my business and go home, although my definition of home at the present time was a small, shabby apartment in the slums of Seattle. Most of my business usually comes to me late at night, for you see, I am a private investigator. Edward Cullen, P. I., that's me. I am very good at finding information about anyone. Interviewing past and/or present classmates, searching the internet, I've even broken into a few houses. I can always find out the information my client is looking for. Just give me a name, and an address would be helpful, and I'll find out more than you've ever wanted to know.

Anyways, usually I get most of my business in the late hours of the night. Although my profession isn't illegal… well, let's just say that I don't have any police officers for clients, although I have had quite a few local politicians. Lately, however, I have not had any clientele. When I do have a client, I spend most of my time searching for information or typing up a report, but without anyone to investigate, my days are meaningless. For the past several weeks, I have spent my time just throwing darts at my dart board in my office, so much so that my wrist is starting to ache.

I usually stay at my office until one or two in the morning, but due to my lack of customers, I decided to close early. It's not likely that anyone would come. But just as I was opening my door to leave, I practically ran in to someone. He was standing there, a look of surprise on his face, hand in the air in the shape of a fist, poised to knock on my door. He looked to be about 19 years old. His blonde hair was wet, so it must be raining outside. His blue eyes had a terrified look in them.

After a few awkward minutes of me staring at him, because of my surprise, I invited him into my office. I guess going home would have to wait.

"How can I help you?" I asked him once we were both seated.

"Um… well, you see…" he stuttered for a few moments before I interrupted him.

"Why don't you start by telling me your name," I said.

"Is it safe to tell you?" he asked nervously.

"Of course, now just tell me already!"

"Well, my name is Mike. Um… do you need my last name?"

"We'll worry about it later," I responded with a wave of my hand, "What do you need help with?"

"You see, there's this girl named Bella, and I want to learn some things about her."

"Do you mind if I ask why?" I said.

"Well, I want to ask her out on a date, but I can't until I know something about her."

"Why can't you just talk to her?" I don't usually try to scare off business, but this guy's reasons for hiring a private investigator were all wrong.

"I've tried, but I never get a good chance to. After class she always runs off quickly. So I'm hoping to find out what she likes, so I can 'share' some of her interests. Then she'll notice me," he explained.

"Class?" I questioned.

"Oh, she goes to Seattle University, and so do I."

I would've tried to discourage him some more, but he seemed rather persistent on this idea, so I explained the prices to Mike. He agreed to the terms and gave me the first payment, and told me everything he knew: name: Bella Swan, School: University of Seattle. He obviously didn't know much.

So, I got my first assignment I had in months. Wonderful.

------------------------------------------

**So, this is my first story. Please review!**

**I would like to thank my unofficial beta reader, mykeymo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The genius Stephenie Meyer created these characters and owns everything about them. I am a lowly 15 year old who is just borrowing them to write a story about Edward being a stalker- I mean, private investigator.**

Private Investigator 

Chapter 2

Edward's POV

After Mike left, I created a plan of action. First thing to do: search the Internet. I turned on my laptop, which was now dusty after months of no use, and went to Google. After typing in: Bella Swan, I got 2,340,000 results. This might take awhile.

**1 hour later…**

There wasn't too much information on Bella. She didn't have a Facebook, Myspace, etc… There was an article on an award from Forks High School on a paper she once wrote. She must be fairly smart, and the article said her real name was Isabella. There was a Charles Swan who lived in Forks, Washington who still is the police chief. Maybe he's her father.

After I went through a few more pages of search results, I gave up. I couldn't really find much else. My progress so far was awful. I barely knew more than Mike, and I was being paid for this. I typed up the few facts I knew or suspected (which was only half a page long, double spaced), and then sat back in my chair, my feet propped up on my desk, trying to think of a way to find out more about Bella. I didn't know where she lived… but I could…

I suddenly jumped out of my chair. It was a great idea, but also somewhat risky… I had to consider it for only about a minute before I ran out of my office and into the hallway.

Just down the hall was Emmett's office. Emmett is- to put it bluntly- an expert at fake ID's. He can create every type of fake identification that I have ever heard of, as well as some I haven't heard of. I've come to him many times before. For almost every case I come to Emmett, in case I get arrested or something. Not that I have ever been arrested, but if I were I wouldn't want to use my real name.

I knocked on his door, which was just about 10 feet from the door of my office. I heard stomping as he approached the door. The door opened to reveal… my brother, Emmett Cullen.

"Eddie, my man, my favorite P.I., how can I help you?" Emmett yelled, which was rather loud, considering in was 2:07 in the morning.

"Well, what do I usually need when I come to your office?" I asked him, while stepping into the room.

"A hug?"

"No…"

"Um… false IDs?"

"Yes."

"Great! Well, why don't you sit down and make yourself comfortable? Do you want anything to eat, anything to drink, maybe a girlfriend?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine," I said in a monotone voice.

"So, what'll it be today?" he asked, opening his laptop and sitting down across from me.

"The usual," I told Emmett while he started typing, "A birth certificate, driver's license, social security card, and a passport just in case."

"Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes." I said, getting frustrated with Emmett's playful behavior.

"What would you like your name to be? May I suggest: Christopher Lee, secret agent?"

"How about just Edward Mason? I would at least like to keep my first name the same."

Emmett sighed. "You'll never win the ladies over with that name."

He continued to type up the information while making small talk.

"So, who's the case this time?" he asked.

"A woman named Bella Swan," I told him.

"How old?" he asked, getting interested.

"She's a college student."

"Ooh, looks like Edward might actually be getting a girlfriend."

"Emmett, that would be so wrong. I'm stalking her! I'm not going to start dating her!"

"You never know what could happen."

After that, conversation ceased between me and Emmett. I was too annoyed to talk civilly.

"How old do you want to be?" Emmett asked a few minutes later.

"I guess my same age, 22."

"Alrighty then, it looks like we're done. Your documents will be ready by noon." Emmett said.

I stood up and left, glad to finally be going home for tonight. Tomorrow might be more difficult.

Step 1: Get fake IDs – Complete

Step 2: Talk to the Seattle University Admissions Office.

------------------------------------------

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Your reviews made me so happy! And also thanks to anyone who's reading this. You all are the greatest!**

**I would also like to thank my unofficial beta reader, mykeymo. Thanks for all the encouragement and advice (and for helping me come up with the name Christoper Lee)! You're the best!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: These characters are Stephanie Meyer's. Also, Seattle University is a real university. However, I am only using the college's name. These events do not reflect the schooling of Seattle U. in any way. **

At this very moment, I was sitting in the waiting room of the Admissions Office of Seattle University. I was the only one in here, except for the secretary at the other end of the room, whose desk said her name was Jessica Stanley. She was busy typing on her computer, but every so often I noticed her staring at me with a strange look in her eyes. She didn't seem to hide the fact that she was staring at me.

After about 20 minutes of my waiting, she finally called out, "Mr. Coolin?"

"Yes? And it's pronounced Cullen."

She rolled her eyes and said, "The board will see you now."

I walked quickly over to the entrance of the conference room, almost ready to run in order to escape from this idiotic secretary, who was still staring vividly at me. Just as I reached the door, it was opened by an elderly looking man.

"Ah. Mr. Cullen. Come in," he said.

I was now seated in front of five board members, with a table between us. Each was staring blankly at me, as if they were expecting me to start performing circus tricks. We sat like this for about three minutes before the person in the middle, an elderly woman with blue-rimmed glasses, spoke up.

"We understand you would like to join this college," she said slowly.

"Yes." I responded simply.

"Well, it's the middle of the semester, so we cannot accept you until next year. You can submit an application then." She said.

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk about. You see, I was hoping to join this semester. I realize that it's the middle of the semester, but I really would like to continue my education."

"Impossible!" she said. All four other people at that table were merely taking notes, while this woman and I continued our conversation.

"On a **completely** different subject… if I wanted to give a donation to this university, whom would I talk to?" I asked.

She squinted her eyes slightly, as if suspicious. She could obviously see that I was attempting to give a bribe, but she also seemed curious, so she asked me, "How much are you considering giving?"

"$200,000," I said bluntly.

She seemed surprised at first, but then continued talking. "I see from your application that you attended Dartmouth for… 2 and 4/7 years?"

"Yes," I said, smiling. I loved the fact that my unusual fraction confused her.

"So you would start in the middle of your third year, if you were to attend college?"

"Yes."

"Why did you drop out in the middle of the year?"

"Family emergency," I lied.

The woman considered it for a few moments, then said, "Would you give us a moment to discuss this situation?"

I nodded then went to the door. When I opened it, Jessica fell inside the room, as if she had been listening with her ear pressed against the door.

"Miss Stanley!" yelled one of the men who had been taking notes. "What do you think you're doing?"

She looked up at him, horrified, then jumped up and apologized profusely. "I'm terribly sorry, Mr. O'Donnell!" She started sobbing and ran out of the room.

Unfortunately, I had to follow Jessica into the waiting room. The moment I closed the door behind me, she came up to me and pressed me into the wall.

"How did it go in there?" she asked. Her face was a very normal color, as if she hadn't been crying at all, which I suspected was the case.

"Uh… it went well, I think." I told her, while trying to step around her. She was too close for comfort, standing barely six inches from me.

"Great!" she said perkily. She smiled so big that I could see her molars. I gave her a weary smile, but then I finally managed to get around her, so I walked over to where I was originally sitting. However, Jessica followed behind me, like a lost puppy, and sat next to me.

Just as I was about to sprint out of the building and forget about getting into this college, the five board members walked into the room.

"Mr. Cullen, we accept your application. Of course, this depends on the fact that you will give us a donation." said the man that had originally opened the door when I first entered the conference room.

"Oh. Thank you very much!" I said and shook each of their hands. I quickly wrote the check for $200,000, and then I rushed out of there without another look at Jessica.

My plan was working perfectly so far.

**First of all, I would like to apologize for taking SO long to write a new chapter. I've been busy… I'll try to write more often. **

**Secondly, I would like to thank my amazing, marvelous, fantastic beta reader, mykeymo.**

**Third, I would like to thank the wonderful reviewers. The reviews were so great!!!**

**Fourth, everyone who is reading this is a great person in my world! **

**Please review!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns these characters. I do not. **

**Disclaimer 2: The Seattle University in this story is not based on the real Seattle University.**

Chapter 4

"I'll grab the last box." Emmett told me while I set down the current one I was holding, which was labeled 'CDs: Box 3.'

I looked approvingly around my dorm room. Today was Saturday, and I was moving my things into my dorm in Seattle University. I would be starting classes on Monday, so I had all weekend to just settle in. Right now, I was in an ecstatic mood because I was finally moving out of my dreadful apartment, where I had required pet cockroaches… Although I was had to share this dorm, I had my own bedroom. My roommate and I would simply have to share the living room, bathroom, and kitchen.

My euphoric thoughts were interrupted by a sweaty, grunting Emmett, who came in my room and dumped the box, which contained the main component of my stereo system, on the floor.

"Emmett! Be more careful!" I shouted at my brother. "That box includes more than one thousand dollars of equipment."

"I don't see why you need such a complex stereo. That's what iPods are for." He responded.

"iPods don't allow you to adjust multiple settings, and they have a limited storage capacity!"

"Well, at least they're lighter and more portable than this heap of… stuff."

"That's not 'stuff!' That's a high-tech Bose Acoustic Wave Music System!"

Our argument was interrupted by a knocking on my open door. A blonde-haired man, who looked to be about 20 years old, was standing there, looking semi-amused.

"Hi," he said. "I'm guessing one of you is my new roommate. My name is Jasper."

"Hello, my name is Edward, and I'm your roommate. That's my brother, Emmett. He's just helping me move in."

We shook hands, and Emmett gave Jasper a very tight hug, which didn't seem to bother Jasper. Emmett then told me he had to leave, so he said his goodbyes. Jasper and I sat down on the couch and got to know each other.

Jasper told me he was a Psychology major, and that he was a sophomore. He has a sister named Rosalie who goes to this college, as well. The one person he talked the most about was his girlfriend, Alice.

"I was actually going to go visit her later. You can come, if you want."

"That would be great," I said.

We decided to visit her now, so I could unpack later. Alice's dorm was about half-way across campus, so it took us about 15 minutes to get there. We walked up the two flights of stairs to get to the third floor, then walked through a maze of hallways to get to room 326. Five seconds after Jasper knocked on the door, it flew open and a small, black-haired girl who looked like she was 14 years old ran out and jumped on Jasper, giving him a kiss.

While all this was happening, I simply stood there, gaping at the sight and from the surprise. Meanwhile, I heard another woman call from inside the dorm, "Hey, Jasper."

After three minutes of Jasper being… attacked, Alice let him go and finally seemed to notice me standing there.

"Hi!" she greeted me and gave me a hug.

"Alice, do you mind if we come in first?" Jasper asked, thankfully.

"Of course you can!" She grabbed my hand in one hand and Jasper's hand in the other, then dragged us into her dorm room.

"Edward, this is Alice, as you can probably tell, and this is her roommate, Bella" Jasper introduced us.

Surprised, I asked, "Bella Swan?"

"Yeah… Do we know each other?" Bella said, while looking confused. She was absolutely beautiful. I could tell why Mike liked her.

Realizing my mistake, I responded, "Oh. No. Um… I think I might know… your father."

"Why do you know my father? Are you a hardened criminal from Forks?" she asked, amused but curious.

"Um... Yes! I mean… no." I stammered, while trying to come up with an excuse. "My father is a doctor in Forks, and he might have mentioned the police chief and his daughter once."

"Oh! Is your father Carlisle Cullen? I know him! I used to be a frequent patient at Forks Hospital." She said.

"Frequent?" Alice said. "You were there every other day! I swear… Edward, you should see Bella walk sometime, across a flat surface. She trips every three feet."

"I do not!" Bella said, pretending to be offended. "More like every five feet…"

We continued to joke around and make conversation for about an hour, but then Jasper said, "We had better get going. Edward still needs to unpack."

We all said our goodbyes, and Jasper and Alice shared a very long kiss, while Bella and I both stood there awkwardly. Then we left.

It was easier than I thought it would be to find Bella. And now I know where she lives…

**Thank you to everyone who's reading this. Thank you, thank you to those of you who review. And thank you, thank you, thank you, times a million to my beta reader, mykeymo (who also helped me with my geometry homework). **

**To answer a few questions from the reviews:**

**Q: Why did Edward use the name Cullen and not Mason, even though he got a fake I.D. with the name Mason?**

**A: He will use Mason later on, but to apply to college, he already has records from Dartmouth under the name Edward Cullen. **

**Q: Why was chapter 3 a filler chapter?**

**A: I'm sorry. I tried to skip past the application part and just start from this chapter, I swear, but I just did not know how to start it. I promise that the rest of the chapters will have more action than chapter 3. **

Please Review!!!!!


End file.
